Raven Branwen
Raven Branwen''RWBY'' Volume 2: Episode 12: "Breach" - Credits is a mysterious, seemingly antagonistic character who first appeared in "No Brakes". She is the mother of Yang Xiao Long and is Qrow Branwen's twin sister. She was a member of team STRQ. Appearance Raven wears a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets. An object that looks to be made from feathers hangs from the right side of her skirt. She also wears black, thigh-length boots with a red splatter pattern. Her most distinctive feature is a fearsome, full-face mask that resembles the face of a Creature of Grimm. The mask has four eye slits, further enhancing the character's inhuman appearance. Under the mask, she looks very similar to Yang, sharing the same youthful appearance, facial shape, and even the fringe of her hairstyle; though her hair is black with red highlights, and her eyebrows are a little bit higher. In her youth, she had a small portion of her hair tied back. In her only appearance, Raven's eyes take on the same red coloration that Yang's do when the latter is enraged. Personality During the Beacon Arc, Qrow calls his sister a dangerous person, whose worldview clashes with his own. Nevertheless, in "No Brakes", Raven saves Yang's life from Neo, but later has Qrow warn her daughter not to expect any "further kindness." In Family, it is revealed that she has a "survival of the fittest" mentality and, despite having graduated from Beacon Academy as a Huntress, has little issues with causing loss of life. Raven is more serious than her brother and is somewhat demanding, focusing on her mission over family ties. She sees Qrow as a traitor for leaving their tribe. Abilities and Powers Though most of her combat abilities are still unknown, it only required a single direct strike to incite a fighter as skilled as Neo to flee. Raven is armed with a long-bladed, single-edged ōdachi, or "great sword". The weapon's red blade is reminiscent of katanas carried by Junior Xiong's henchmen, as well as Adam Taurus' Wilt. Additionally, the weapon's sheath has a rotary chamber filled with different types of Dust blades, reminiscent of the Dust vial chamber of Weiss Schnee's Myrtenaster. The sword's blade is telescopic which allows it to be approximately twice the length of its sheath. Raven possesses great speed in combat, so much so that her attacks are difficult to follow with the naked eye. She shows proficiency in "Iaido", the art of swordsmanship practiced by Adam Taurus, as seen when she first engages Neopolitan. Though after her initial attack, she challenges Neo with a more traditional stance, indicating a more intricate fighting style. After Neo flees the train car, Raven creates a red-and-black energy field that acts as a translocation portal. She later uses the same portal to leave the bar in Higanbana, which Qrow reacts to with indifference but leaves a nearby waitress terrified, suggesting it is an uncommon ability. Trivia *''Branwen'' is Welsh, meaning "blessed white raven/crow", which corresponds to her first name. Raven can refer to a number of bird species in the genus Corvus, or in reference to the color black. **Branwen is the name of a character in the Mabinogion, a Medieval Welsh collection of stories and myths. In the story, Branwen is the sister of the King of Britain. She is betrothed to the King of Ireland in order to bring peace between the kingdoms. However, her betrothal does not prevent war, instead bringing ruin to both islands. She was also the sister of Brân the Blessed, which Qrow could allude to. **As well as the fact that their first names, Raven and Qrow (crow), are both black birds in the genus Corvus. Specifically, ravens are a type of crow. **During the scene where Yang talks about her search for Raven and being saved by her uncle Qrow in "Burning the Candle", the text on the chalkboard (enlarged) is an extract from a poem about Huginn and Muninn, two ravens from Norse mythology. The text supposedly reads: **:Hugin and Munin fly each day over the spacious earth. **:I fear for Hugin, that he not come back, yet more anxious am I for Munin. *She wears the same necklace as Neo and Coco Adel. *Her mask appears to be a more elaborately-styled version of the Grimm masks worn by the White Fang. **Notably, her mask and feathered hair give her an appearance markedly similar to a Nevermore, likely referencing her name. *The red and black portal Raven uses is visually similar to the one created by Cinder's glove in "Beginning of the End". A similar looking portal is seen in both the Volume 1 and Volume 3 Opening animations. *Since Yang never mentions actually meeting Raven during her conversation with Qrow, it can be assumed that the post credit scene in Volume 2 is some kind of dream or vision. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Human Category:Beacon Academy Graduates Category:Team STRQ Category:Huntsmen Category:Supporting Characters